


Say So

by Caulscott4ever



Series: Drabble Randos [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: In which Dante concludes that dancing around his feelings with Elise is the best option. Kat and Vergil say otherwise but two idiots in love don't make a smart one.* based on Doja Cat's song Say So.
Relationships: Dante (DmC) & Original Character(s), Dante (DmC)/Original Character(s)
Series: Drabble Randos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659301
Kudos: 2





	Say So

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an effort to get myself back into the groove of writing. There will be (hopefully) many oneshots. Most of them featuring Dante and my OC.

The club was filled with sweaty bodies, the music blaring and the lights flashing endlessly. Elise had lost count of just how long she had been in the club with Dante. He insisted they stayed out all night and had begun drinking early, even buying her drinks. 

She'd lost count of how many drinks she'd had in the last three hours they were out. All she could think of was about her dress and if it was too short, after all he had chosen it. With him throwing back shots and drinking his glasses of whiskey (maybe his sixth glass?), she couldn't help but wonder if she would be able to coax him onto the dance floor. She'd never seen him dance and according to Kat, had never danced in front of her either.

"Dante." She called once, her voice muted by the music. Her fingertips tapped the table impatiently before she tried again.

"Yo, Dante!" She spoke louder, attempting to make herself heard admist the chaos.

"What's up, doll face?" He asked, a sly grin on his face. He took another sip of his drink, idly scanning the crowd.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Dance? I don't do dancing but you can if you really wanna." He winked, leaning back into the chair.

"Haha, very funny. I'm serious, Dante. C'mon and dance with me."

"I'm not the dancing type."

"Oh so the big bad devil hunter doesn't know how to dance? Is that what you're saying?"

"I never said I didn't know how." He shot a glared as she smirked and placed her hands up in mock surrender.

"Alrighty, I'll leave you to your excessive drinking." Tapping the table, she left the table and weaved her way into the crowd where she danced in the middle. 

Not long after, a male figure made his way toward her, silently asking for her permission to which she allowed. Soon enough, her back was pressed up against the man's chest and his hands were wound around her waist. They danced in the most sensual way possible and Elise ignored the voice in her mind nagging her.

She'd had quite a few drinks and she would be damned if she didn't have at least some fun. Even if Dante wasn't included in it. His hands slid over her body and she didn't quite mind it, instead relishing the feeling. That is, until Dante shoved the guy away and pulled her close to him.

"I didn't tell you to come dance with some rando asshat."

"But you're being an asshat. Only reason why he danced with me."

"From now on, you don't dance with anyone unless it's me."

"What's in it for me?" She tested, crossing her arms over her chest and effectively pushing her breasts up. The action didn't go unnoticed by him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and settled his hands on her ass. Elise instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking.

"Whatever you want it to be."

~*~*~*~*~*~

After arriving at her house, they stumbled onto the front porch and he pinned her to the front door. Elise gasped as his hands inched up her skirt and giggled when he picked her up. Barely getting the door open, he stumbled into the house and dropped her off on the couch. Removing her shoes and his jacket, she made herself comfortable before tugging him to lay down with her. His protests went unheard by her as she stroked his hair.

"Tonight was fucking wild."

"No doubt. Didn't realize partying was fun."

"'Cause you're a stick in the mud and like witchcraft more than partying." He sighed, pressing his face into her covered breast.

"I'm exhausted." She murmured, one of her hands stroking his shoulder blades. Pulling his head away, he pressed a surprise kiss to her lips and then her cheek. Nipping at her neck, he remembered Kat and Vergil's words on separate occasions about Elise. Brushing those thoughts aside, he carelessly marked her collarbone and breast before she complained.

"Those are gonna leave marks."

"And? Hell if I care."

"You never care. That's what concerns me." He shrugged, pulling away from her and standing to his full height. Removing his tank top, he discarded it on the floor and offered his hand to her.

Elise took it, standing up and running her hands over his chest before getting to her tippy toes and kissing him back. His hands ran up from her thighs, ruffling her skirt in the process before settling on her waist. When she turned, she lifted her long hair and he unzipped her dress for her. As she let her hair drop, she glanced back at him before stepping out of her dress and beckoning him over. 

She led Dante to her bedroom where he was more than content to be in as he spent the rest of the night by her side.


End file.
